The House That Rom Built
by MavFan
Summary: Grand Nagus Rom brings the grand old game of baseball to Feringinar.


Disclaimer: CBS Paramount owns Star Trek Deep Space Nine and all it's characters.

Grand Nagus Rom was trying to pay attention to his advisor, but it was very difficult. In the middle of the night last night he was struck with a wonderful idea, which had great profit potential. At least he thought it had profit potential. Surely the Ferengi home world would embrace baseball. He had decided to discuss this with Leeta when he returned to their wing of the Nagal residence when the oily voice of Brinc broke into his reverie.

"Grand Nagus, are you listening to me? I have told you three times about the economic factors which are driving up the cost of beetle snuff."

"Uhhhh, sure I heard you. Something about females worrying about how wearing clothing affected their figures, right?"

"Wrong, that was two hours ago when we were discussing the new female markets and their better than expected revenues. What are you thinking about anyway?"

"I am trying to decide if we should build open stadiums, or stadiums with retractable roofs. What do you think?"

Brinc was dumbfounded, "What in the name of the Divine Treasury are you talking about?" Then he added hastily, "My Nagus."

"Baseball." Rom's expression conveyed the impression that everything was explained with the one word. "Or perhaps we should equip them with miniature weather control systems. What do you think?"

"Certainly, wonderful idea. Now, about the beetle snuff market. As I was saying…"

"I think the retractable roof is more authentic. There was a team in a city with weather similar to Ferenginar, and they built a stadium with a retractable roof. Stadiums with domes are definitely out. They were popular for a few years, but in the long run proved very unpopular."

Brinc set aside the PADD from which he had been reading. After seven months as Rom's advisor, he recognized when the Grand Nagus was not to be deterred from whatever strange subject was occupying his mind. Now that subject seemed to be stadiums and something called baseball. Not knowing what baseball is would definitely hinder his ability to discuss the subject, therefore, Brinc must ask. "Excuse me, Grand Nagus, for my total ignorance, but what exactly is baseball?"

The Nagus looked at him as if only just remembering he was in the room. "Ohhh, right, baseball is an ancient Earth sport. Captain Sisko taught us all about it. Leeta is a much better player than I am"

"Do you mean to tell me, my Nagus, that you have actually participated in this Hew-Mon game?"

"Of course, I thought it would be a good way to spend time with Nog. He was on the team which played the Vulcans as well."

"Vulcans? I thought baseball was an Earth sport. You must forgive me, Nagus; I am simply not understanding what you are trying to tell me."

"I can see that. Baseball is a simple game; you throw the ball, you catch the ball, you hit the ball, but it is very complicated." Rom seemed to be deep in thought when he suddenly looked at Brinc with an expression of joy on his face. "I have an idea! I remember Nog mentioning a place on Earth where there is much information about baseball, some sort of museum or shrine to the sport. Someone should go and investigate the game's history and profit potential."

Brinc finally understood. "Profit potential? You think there might be a market for this sport on Ferenginar?"

"Definitely. This can only be trusted to one of my best advisors. You! You can go to Earth and look up this baseball museum, I need to call Nog and ask him if he knows what it is called and exactly where it is located. I think he went there when he was at the Academy. Perhaps we should get in touch with Kasidy as well. Her brother is still playing in an active league somewhere, I just can't remember where. He might have some really helpful tips for starting a league."

"Grand Nagus, do you really think this matter important enough to warrant a trip to Earth, disturbing the wife of the Emissary, and these stadiums with or without retractable roofs?"

Brinc referring to Captain Sisko as the Emissary brought Rom up short. He was aware that for some reason many Ferengi had embraced the spiritual beliefs of the Grand Nagus' wife, but he had no idea that Brinc knew an Emissary to the Prophets even existed. Then Rom realized Brinc was most likely keeping apprised of the popularity of Bajoran spirituality as it pertains to the 104th Rule of Acquisition – Faith moves mountains…of inventory.

"Brinc, it may be important enough to warrant my personal attention. I may need to travel to Earth and look through the archives of this baseball place."

"Of course, my Nagus. I suppose you will be taking your lovely wife making your trip into a vacation as well as research?"

"Leeta might enjoy a trip to Earth. I don't think she has ever been there. We can stop on the way at Deep Space Nine to visit Nog, maybe even get him to accompany us to Earth. Then we can all go to eat at Mr. Sisko's restaurant, visit Starfleet headquarters, see the baseball place, it will be very relaxing."

"Excuse me, did you say the Emissary has a restaurant on Earth?"

"No, his father has a restaurant on Earth, in a city called Old Orleans, or is it New Orleans, I can never remember, but I do know Nog ate there often while he was at the Academy. He says their tube grubs are delicious. Well I think that is enough work for today. Leeta is probably going to be home soon and I would like to tell her about the trip. Brinc would you make sure my ship will be ready tomorrow."

"Certainly, it will be done just as you wish sir, all will be in readiness."

"Rom, do you really think it is a good idea to leave Feringinar now? You haven't been Grand Nagus very long. Mightn't the people see it as a sign that you are abandoning them shortly after taking office?"

"Well, I hadn't thought of that, but I could make it an official trip. Say I am starting negotiations to formalize relations between the Federation and the Ferengi Alliance. No, they wouldn't believe that would they? Or, if they did it might seem as if I want Ferenginar to join the Federation. That would not go over well, would it? You see this is why I rely on you so Leeta, you always know what I should do."

"Why do you want to take this trip to Earth anyway? You really haven't explained, you just came home and said to pack for a trip to Earth."

"Ohhh, right, I forgot. We are going to research the profit potential of bringing baseball to Feringinar. I even thought we could stop at Deep Space Nine, and persuade Nog to accompany us. But, you are right, I don't want the people to think I am abandoning them."

"Oh, Rom, now I understand. All you have to do is release a statement saying just that. The Ferengi people will definitely understand their Nagus going on a trip for business research. Zek did it all the time didn't he?"

"Yes, all the time. Leeta, do you think Nog would go with us? He would really be helpful, he knows all about Earth and baseball. Besides I haven't seen him in so long. Do you think he could take leave from Starfleet?"

"There is only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Right. So, this is what I will do while you are packing for us, I will have Brinc get to work on that statement. Then I will call Colonel Kira on Deep Space Nine."

Grand Nagus Rom stepped off his private ship into the familiar docking area of Deep Space Nine. He and Leeta were greeted by Colonel Kira who was in charge of the station since Captain Sisko's disappearance. "Welcome to Deep Space Nine Grand Nagus."

"Kira, don't be silly, it's just us, Leeta and Rom. You act as if I am some sort of dignitary."

"Well, Grand Nagus, you are. The leader of the Ferengi people is, by definition, a dignitary. However, now that I have officially welcomed you," Kira's face broke out in one of her full force smiles, "I have really missed you both." She then threw her arms around the visiting dignitary and his wife. "I am curious why you are here. You were very mysterious when we spoke on subspace. Everyone you wanted to see will be in Quark's around 13:00 hours if that is acceptable to you."

"Great, did you get us some quarters for while we are here?"

"Rom, are you sure you want to stay on the station. Doesn't your ship have some place for you to sleep?"

Leeta thought she should step in at this point, "Nerys, the Nagal ship is very luxurious, and has fantastic quarters for us. We just wanted to spend a few nights on the station where we met and fell in love. You understand don't you?"

"Of course," replied the Colonel.

Entering Quark's, Rom and Leeta saw all the people who were once an integral part of their daily lives. They were all there; Quark, Nog, Dr. Bashir, Ezri, Jake, Kasidy, and, of course, Kira. After the greetings were exchanged, Kira felt she should get the attention of the group or Rom never would. But Rom surprised her, by clearing his throat and addressing the group, "Well, I suppose you are wondering why I wanted to see you all, other than because I miss you. It is really quite simple. You are the best source I know for information on an exciting new prospective business for Feringinar."

Dr. Bashir reminded Rom, "This isn't Feringinar and most of us aren't that interested in profit."

"Of course, I am just accustomed to discussing practically nothing but business." Rom couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard Quark mutter "Unbelievable" under his breath. His suspicion was confirmed when Nog gave his uncle a withering look. Of all the people at the table, Nog and Rom were the only ones who could have heard it, so quietly was it said. "What I am thinking about is bringing baseball to Feringinar. What do you think? Is it a good idea? When I came up with the idea, I automatically thought of our game against the Vulcans. I came here to ask your help, you know, get ideas for this upcoming venture."

Naturally Quark had to quash his brother's ridiculous idea. "Rom, you idiot, for one thing, it rains too much, not to mention, Ferengi aren't well known for their athletic prowess."

"Dad, _I_ think it's a great idea!!! Uncle Quark, the players don't have to be Ferengi? Captain Yates, doesn't your brother's league on Cestus III have non humans playing?"

"Kornelius plays against teams with Humans, Bolians, Tellarites, Andorians and a few others. If he's telling me the truth, they are getting people from off world just to see baseball games. Rom your idea may have more merit than you know. However, Quark is right about the rain."

"I've been considering that and have narrowed the options down to stadiums with retractable roofs, or investing in weather control devices for the stadium and the surrounding area. The stadium complexes will have to be large enough to have transport stations as well as transit stops, not to mention the shops."

"Shops? Rom what kind of shops does a baseball stadium need?" Quark practically growled the question.

"I looked some of this up on the way here, brother. Each team had a symbol, a mascot, team colors all of which were transferred to many products and sold only with the permission of the team. Also, the teams had contracts with regional agencies which broadcast the games. Profit was made in various ways: attendance, merchandising, broadcast rights, and fees for rental of stadiums when games are not being played. Some teams even sold the right to name the stadium where they played to business ventures. Of course, this resulted in some stadiums having really ridiculous names, but the teams made a great deal of money with very little effort. It was surprisingly cunning of them, almost Ferengi. Would you like to be the first to purchase the rights to name a stadium brother? Quark's Hospitality Enterprises Stadium, how does that sound?"

"Ridiculous. So, you think people will buy stuff just because some silly baseball logo is on it?"

Kasidy responded to Rom rather than give Quark more ammunition to belittle Rom's idea. "Don't forget food concessions at the stadium. A baseball game wouldn't be complete without a hot dog and a cold beer, or in this case chilled tube grubs and, . . . what do Ferengi drink anyway?"

Quark growled, "Certainly not Root Beer."

Kasidy returned Quark's growl, "I said beer, not root beer." Returning her attention to Rom, she continued, "In addition to the shops and stationary food kiosks, vendors should circulate in the stands offering food items so that people don't have to miss much of the game if they prefer to stay seated."

"I think the weather control systems would be better than the retractable roof. A retractable roof presupposes there will be a sunny day on Feringinar." Julian added, "If you just have a roof that is retractable, the people will still be able to see the gray sky and the rain outside the stadium. If you control the weather for the entire area, people will really enjoy the warm, but not too hot, sun. It will be another reason to go, to get away from the constant rain, and enjoy a day with fine weather."

Ezri joined the discussion, "I agree. People may go to their first baseball game just to spend some time in the sun, since it would be such a unique experience on Feringinar. I mean the sunshine, as well as the baseball."

Rom had been struck with an idea while he was researching on the way to DS9 and felt now was the time to ask about it. "Jake, Kasidy, I had an idea on the trip after doing some research, and felt I should ask you if it would be okay. I noticed a couple of the teams from the old Earth leagues were named after religious figures, and the thought occurred to me to perhaps name one of the teams The Emissaries. Would that be okay?"

Leeta added, "I don't know if you are aware, but some Ferengi have taken an interest in the Prophets, and I think a team called The Emissaries might be very popular. That is, if it's okay."

Jake gawked at Rom and Leeta, "Are you serious? Dad would be thrilled! A baseball team named after him! Rom, Dad would think that's one of the biggest honors he will ever receive. Don't you think so, Kas?"

"Absolutely Jake, I couldn't think of a higher compliment."

The next three hours raced by in a flurry of baseball related discussions. When Rom and Leeta left Deep Space Nine two days later, Nog was with them as they headed toward Earth.

The Grand Nagus and family were greeted at the Baseball Hall of Fame in the early evening by the curator herself. They were to have the museum all to themselves, prompting Rom to once again think to himself that being the Grand Nagus definitely has benefits. After they had been touring for an hour Nog raced to the next exhibit saying, "Dad, this is my favorite exhibit in here. It is a monochromatic, non-interactive, two dimensional holoprogram." When Rom and Leeta caught up with him he started the program with the simple command, "Computer, play program."

They watched it together, Nog and Leeta laughing throughout, but Rom had a puzzled look on his face as he looked first at the exhibit, then at his wife, then at his son. When it finished, Rom gave the command to start the program again. Again Nog and Leeta laughed through it. After it finished playing the second time, Rom turned to his son, "Nog, I don't understand. Who WAS on first?"

Nog, couldn't resist, "Naturally."

"No son, really, who was on first?"

Leeta could take it no longer, "Rom, the player at first base was called Who, it was his name."

Rom finally understood. "So the player at second base was called, What. And the third baseman was called I Don't Know. That's just silly."

"Dad, of course it's silly, that was the point. It was a famous comedy routine hundreds of years ago."

Rom, Leeta and Nog left the building many hours later having toured the entire museum, and seeing the history of baseball on Earth unfold before them. The museum even had an exhibit about the reemergence of the sport on Cestus III. Rom felt encouraged, and ready to go back to Feringinar and sell the grand old game of baseball to his homeworld, hoping soon an exhibit about baseball on Feringinar would be added.

Opening Day on Ferenginar was beautiful, thanks to the weather control system. Sluggo Cola Stadium was filled to capacity for the game between the Emissaries and the Treasurers. The Nagal luxury box was situated on the first balcony over home plate, and filled with Rom, his family and his friends from Deep Space Nine. The O'Brien family had come from Earth and Ambassador Worf had arrived from Qo'noS to be with the rest of the Niners. As Rom's special tribute to Captain Sisko, Jake was down on the field to throw the ceremonial first pitch.

The stadium announcer asked the crowd to rise for the singing of an old Earth National Anthem, which would only be sung on the first day of every Season as a tribute to the planet where baseball originated. The singer stepped up to the microphone and burst into song.

"O Canada! Our home and native land!

True patriot love in all thy sons command."

Miles turned to Rom and whispered, "Are you sure this is the anthem from the nation where baseball originated? It doesn't sound right."

Rom got an apologetic look on his face and told Miles, "Well, technically no, but I like this one. It's easy to sing."

The Anthem finished and Jake threw out the first pitch. The announcer began the business of informing the crowd of the important statistics. "For today's attendance the host team, The Emissary's, owner will earn 5 bricks, 11 bars, and 25 strips of Gold Pressed Latinum. The guest team, The Treasurer's, owner will earn a flat fee of 3 bricks of Gold Pressed Latinum. Now for the starting line ups: pitching for the Emissaries, a Hew-Mon female from the Martian Colony named Brooke Peters. For today's game she will earn: 3 bars, 8 slips of Gold Pressed Latinum."

Baseball had arrived on Feringinar.


End file.
